lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Calling
Creator: maestro35 Prologue *Our story takes place on the world of Castle, far from the Nimbus System, where the planet Crux dwells. This story tells how maestro35, an ordinary minifigure, hears the call to join the epic battle to save imagination.* Chapter 1 Part 1: The Exodus My parents were frequently arguing over what was to become of our lives. Our home. Our everything. Our home world of Castle was falling apart around us. The age as we knew it was rapidly being transformed into mindless bickering between two factions of knights. Our entire lifestyle as we knew it was in jeopardy. What should we do? Move to another world and start our lifestyles anew? Or stick around Castle, watch it transform into Kingdoms, and hope for the best? It was a difficult decision, but it had to be made. My mother wouldn't leave her world behind, and my father wouldn't let my brother and I grow up amidst the chaos. As for me, I had to agree with both. I loved Castle, and aspired like nothing else to be a knight: become a knight in shining armor, a hero in every way possible. But then again, I was much too young to change the world. I might not even live through the turmoil to fulfill my dream. My brother, maestro53, wanted to move; explore, find something new. After months of debates and family discussions, the difficult decision was made: my parents would stay, as they could not bear to leave their life, but maestro53 and I would go; we were just becoming old enough to find our places in the universe, and we needed a safe start. Part 2: A New Life Before long, we were off to LEGO City to stay with our eccentric uncle, who I never regarded very highly, but he intrigued me in a strange way; he was an inventor. He was quite a strange minifig, always rambling on about these strange visions he had, but could never interpret. The most fun we had there was with our cousin krom. Uncle Cacophony's only and widowed son, krom, with his bright green spikey hair and a cordouroy jacket to match his hair, was a major comfort and companion to us. After the three of us got old enough to start moving out and starting lives of our own, we were struck by a major tragedy: our uncle accidentally got himself smashed while working on an invention. Krom especially was devastated. The ground-shaking event reminded us that our parents were still in Castle, unsure of the road that lay ahead. My brother and I took krom with us when we decided to go see them. We found them in good health, and everything was going well. They had moved (for safety reasons) into a nearby Lion Kingdom village, and were quite happy. Yes, there was a war going on between the Lion and Dragon Knights, but conditions steadily improved until they were back to the conditions of the Castle era. After a month or so, we left back to LEGO City, as there was business that needed to be attended to there. Soon after we arrived there, we were shaken again: Dragon Knights had burned and destroyed everyone and everything in our parents' village. There were no survivors. Maestro53 and I had ourselves and krom now. Filled with anger for the cruelty of the universe, I was convinced that something needed to change. There was destruction everywhere. There was no way to stop it. Unless... Part 3: Shining Armor Industries I decided to live up to my dream of being a knight, in the most practical way you can in LEGO City. That includes fighting for what is right, building on principles of productive creativity, and helping those who need it. But how? I came up with a brilliant plan to stop destruction in its tracks, and turn it around for good. Shining Armor Industries, as it would be, would be an all-around constructive company dedicated to the right and fair usage of imagination and creativity. Ranging from architecture to construction to charity, Shining Armor Industries, I was convinced, was my destiny in my new life. I immediately set to work starting my dream creation, Shining Armor Industries. After the kinks were worked out, the company was established, and was the proud designer and builder of many new buildings in LEGO City. The company also functioned as a supplier of clothing, food, and supplies for those who couldn't get them. I was the proud owner and creator of the company, my brother maestro53 was the second-in-command, and cousin krom wanted badly to be the chief builder. I gave him the job in a heartbeat, after seeing his plans! We quickly grew wealthy, only to use most of our wealth for the charity. Now with everything now set aright, you might think that I was totally happy. I was, for a while. But it wasn't too long before I began craving for that action that every knight gets. Every real knight. And then, I heard the call. Chapter 2 Category:Stories Based on Players Category:Current Gameplay Era Category:maestro35 Category:Incomplete Stories